


Boarding the Ship

by robyngirlwonder



Series: Operation Get SongKim Laid [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Friendship, Kim Rachel, Masturbation, Multi, Porn Watching, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Wingman Seunghoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon likes to think he's the real mastermind behind Mino and Jinwoo's budding relationship.  Seunghoon's POV from Hunting a Dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total crack fic. I love writing Seunghoon and I have an unhealthy obsession with wingman!Seunghoon so I needed to combine them together. I also like the idea of Seunghoon living up to Mino's contact name for him (Weird Hyung) by dragging his totally embarrassed and weirded out dongsaengs to a sex shop... Don't judge me. The first few chapters happen before 'Hunting a Dear' so this story is part prologue, part companion story. Though honestly, they can be read in any order.

Seunghoon had been observing Mino and Jinwoo's interactions since they were still Team A if he was honest with himself. At first he watched out of jealously as Mino was slowly stealing away "his" hyung. They clicked immediately, much to Seunghoon's chagrin. Eventually, Mino won Seunghoon over with his fun personality and Jinwoo gave him enough affection to not be bothered by their new teammate. They would hang out together and chat to try to bring some synergy into the tense atmosphere of the group since Mino's arrival wasn't the smoothest.

There were times where it felt as if Mino and Jinwoo would do most of the talking and Seunghoon just studied how much the two bright men meshed. The dancer slowly realized that the way Jinwoo looked at Mino was slightly different than how the deer-like man looked at him. It wasn't quite love, but there was some definite infatuation on the mat-hyung's side. There were light brushes of limbs, swift moments of eye contact, and Jinwoo reacted positively to all of Mino's gags, even the stupid unfunny ones.

Over time, Seunghoon saw the same infatuation on Mino's side, but the younger man was quicker to dismiss it. He would flirt with Jinwoo then he'd retract the minute Jinwoo responded. It was a weird tug-of-war they probably weren't even aware of. This tug-of-war had been going on for almost two fucking years and Seunghoon was the referee that needed to end it. Perhaps the dramas he, Mino, and Jinwoo would watch together were going to his head. Perhaps waiting for Winner's comeback gave him too much time to think. Perhaps he had watched too many MinWoo/SongKim fanvids when his leg was injured and he missed the majority of Winner’s fan meets in China (he was bored and they showed up in his Youtube recommendations, alright?). All Seunghoon knew was that it was time to play matchmaker and he just needed the right opportunity...


	2. Stuck

Winner's choreographer and main dancer was lying on his bed deep in concentration.  Seunghoon had been at work planning a love connection for months, yet he was still coming up short.  Mino and Jinwoo definitely liked each other enough to be together. They were practically joined at the hip, but there was still an element missing.  What the hell could it be?  After another night of mental stalemate, Seunghoon banged his head back against his pillow in frustration.  Where was Sherlock Holmes when he needed him?  The irked dancer muttered to himself, "MinWoo is never going to set sail at this rate."  He rubbed his hands over his face and moaned in embarrassment.  "Oh my God, when did I become such a fanboy..."

Seunghoon needed a distraction.  He was tired and frustrated in more ways than one.  Besides his matchmaking failure, the dancer couldn't remember the last time he had gotten laid.  Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he even hugged a girl that wasn't his mom, his sisters, or his dog Lee Hee (she was his fuzzy daughter so he considered her human and that's totally not weird for a hot young single male idol to say... at all).  Sure, flirting with the female members of YG Entertainment was fun, but it never went anywhere because they never took him seriously.  With a sigh, Seunghoon turned to his current love interests: Right Hand and Left Hand.  He removed his black tank top and wriggled out of his neon yellow shorts, leaving him in just his emerald green boxer briefs.  He grabbed the small tube of silicone lube from his bedside table he saved for such occasions, closed his eyes, and turned to his imagination for a bed partner.

_She was a pale brunette with large brown eyes.  She was tall, thin, and had a haughty air to her.  She was definitely the rich bitch type.  Her legs looked exquisite in the black opaque tights that hugged every curve of the long elegant limbs.  Her short khaki pleated skirt flared away from her shapely thighs.  If she bent over, you could probably see every inch of her white lacey panties.  Her white button up shirt was tailored for her perfect hourglass shape.  Her navy blazer draped poshly over her shoulders._

Seunghoon's scrunched his eyebrows.  His dream girl was eerily similar to Kim Rachel. In fact, she _was_ Kim Rachel.  The horny dancer just shrugged.  A hot girl was a hot girl even if said hot girl was just your hyung in drag.  He brought a hand to his chest and "Kim Rachel" took over.

_Rachel straddled Seunghoon's thighs and bent down.  Her long hair tickled the dancer's belly.  She brought her manicured fingernails to his flushed skin and scraped down Seunghoon's glistening torso.  She brought her fingers downward, tracing the lines in between the dancer's abs.  "My my," she purred, "you're actually quite fit."   Her hands moved to trace the V shape of his pelvic muscle.  She placed her plump lips in between Seunghoon's pecs and kissed a line down the shivering man's torso, leaving a line of crimson lipstick prints in her wake.  As Rachel neared his belly button, she flicked out her velvety tongue and trailed down the faint line of pubic hair that lead to the waistband of Seunghoon's underwear.  She lapped back up past his chest and up Seunghoon's quivering Adam's apple.  Rachel then nibbled a line from the dancer's sculpted jaw to his earlobe.  With her fingers toying the elastic of the dancer's boxers, Rachel whispered coyly, "You want me to blow you, don't you?"  The hot breath caressing his ear made Seunghoon moan and he nodded eagerly.  Rachel chuckled and smirked.  "Then remove these hideous briefs."  She tugged on the elastic and let go, reveling in the snapping sound it emitted._

Seunghoon tugged his underwear down his long lean legs to his ankles.  He flipped the the cap of the lube open and squeezed a couple of drops into his hand.  He brought the slick hand to his hard shaft and “Rachel's” lips hovered over its leaking head. 

 _Her hot breath caressed the head of his cock.  Seunghoon was only millimeters away from the pleasure of her warm mouth, but she wanted to tease him a little more.  "What do you want Oppa?"  The dancer groaned at the petname.  He never thought such a fucking hot babe would ever call him oppa.  It was like she knew.  "Do you want me to suck your big fat cock Oppa?"  Rachel looked up at him with her large doe eyes and the dancer's stomach jolted in arousal._  

"Fuck yeah." Seunghoon muttered breathlessly.

 _Rachel gently pushed back Seunghoon's velvety foreskin with her supple hands.  In less than a second, she wrapped her plush red lips around the sensitive tip of his erection.  Her soft tongue lapped at his slit and Seunghoon used every muscle in body to stop himself from bucking his hips.  She hollowed her cheeks and took more of him into her mouth.  The dancer gasped.  She slowly began moving her head up and down, coating Seunghoon's cock with her saliva.  Rachel traced the thick vein on the underside of his erection with her tongue.  The dancer grunted and curled his toes.  Who knew such a primadonna could give such good head?  Rachel bobbed her head faster and she could hear Seunghoon's pants and moans increasing.  If the amount of  precum in her mouth was anything to go by, the dancer was close.  Without warning, Rachel took all of him into her mouth, her nose touching Seunghoon's patch of coarse pubic hair.  She swallowed around the heated length and watched waves of pleasure wrack the dancer's body as he came with a scream._  

Seunghoon clasped a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as he reached orgasm.  His body quaked as white jets of cum splattered onto his abs.  Still panting, he wiped the warm cum off his torso with a tissue.  He took a deep breath and laid in quiet for a few moments.  The dancer's eyebrows raised as a light bulb flashed above his head quicker than lightning. _Eureka!_ Seunghoon snapped his fingers at his sudden realization.  Sex was the missing factor in Mino and Jinwoo's future relationship.  If he was going to get these two together, Seunghoon needed to think with both heads.


	3. Lee Seunghoon, Scholar of Sex Part 1

  
After his little self love session, Seunghoon decided to take a shower.  He figured the steamy air would kickstart his brain to connect the dots of Jinwoo's and Mino's imaginary sexual relationship.  In other words, the dancer needed to figure who would do what in the bedroom.  Up until a week or so ago, Seunghoon thought he could probably figure it out.  If the few clips of yaoi and gay porn he had come across on the internet were anything to go by, the smaller more delicate looking guy was the bottom and the buffer larger dude was the top.  According to the formula, Jinwoo would totally be the submissive bottom with Mino pounding him into oblivion.  However, Seunghoon walking in on Mino riding a large purple dildo suctioned to the wood floor in total bliss kind of threw a wrench into that theory.  If he was going to get his friends laid, preferably with each other, he was going to have do some more in-depth research on gay sex in order to get their sexual chemistry right.  The thought made Seunghoon chuckle. _'Lee Seunghoon, Scholar of Sex_.'  Maybe he'd impress a girl with that title... probably not. However, there was still a slight chance that some girl would find that so cheesy and funny that he'd get her to have a drink with him or at least get her number.  _'Well, a guy can dream_. _'_   With a sigh, he turned off the shower, wrapped himself in a towel, and started his research. 

Mino was out hanging with some of his rapper friends so Seunghoon took the opportunity to sneak into his room and find his porn login information. He sat at the rapper's desk and rummaged around through its contents. Mino's large messy scroll covered a neon orange sticky note that was attached to one of his many sketchbooks.  Three large X's were written on the top left hand corner.  The dancer rolled his eyes and scoffed.   _'_ _How obvious can this dumb-dumb be?'_   Seunghoon grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper and wrote down the information.  Seunghoon tisked.  For someone who was so great at wordplay and songwriting, Mino's creativity was severely lacking when it came to his login.  Seunghoon compared the pieces of paper to make sure the information matched and headed back to his room.

After he double checked that his door was locked and using a proxy to hide his internet history, Seunghoon sat at his desk and typed in the porn website.  As the site loaded, Seunghoon eyes were assaulted with video icons of hard throbbing cocks, round voluptuous asses, glistening abs, and buff men photographed mid-thrust.  Seunghoon sighed and muttered to himself. "Well, what did I expect?"  He took a deep breath and clicked on the link that lead to the members entrance of the pornographic site.  Cracking his knuckles, the dancer typed in Mino's login information.

**Username: YG-Rapper**

**Password: Hug3B0iM1n069**

He was directed to Mino's profile page.  He glanced at his profile picture which was a closeup picture of an erect penis framed by manicured pubic hair hanging out of blue basketball shorts. Seunghoon's face scrunched and he groaned in embarrassment at the realization that he was probably staring at his dongsaeng's dick. "That is going to haunt me for months." In an attempt to erase Mino's erection from his mind, he glanced below the explicit photo and read Mino's bio:

**Age: 22**

**Hey guys, I'm a gay Asian hunk ready for your cock. I LOVE to bottom, but play your cards right and I'll happily slam my big fat cock into your hungry waiting hole. ;)**

**Turn-ons:**

**Adventurous guys, pretty boys, other Asians, and SLUTS**

Seunghoon slammed his head against his desk. "Oh my God, why did I think this was a good idea?"  He sat up and rubbed his flushed burning cheeks. "Fuck, I can't do this right now."  

The dancer stood up and untied the white cotton towel still draped around his lithe torso.  He quickly found a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt, got dressed, and headed for the kitchen.  As he stepped into the narrow hallway, he heard rustling and the clang of pans banging together.  The light feathery sound of Jinwoo's voice soon entered the mezzo forte symphony coming from the kitchen.  Seunghoon was tempted to sneak up behind the older man and scare him, but he didn't want to get smacked.  Jinwoo was much stronger than his cute personality lead on.  Instead, he engulfed Jinwoo in a firm back hug; their unofficial greeting.  The mat-hyung chuckled and rubbed Seunghoon's forearms as they coiled around his middle. "Hello there."  

Resting his chin on Jinwoo's shoulder, Seunghoon asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making tea. Do you want some?"

"Sure." Seunghoon unmolded himself from Jinwoo. "Do you want to a split a packet of ramen while we're at it?"

Jinwoo responded,"OK," as he headed to the sink to fill their tea kettle with water and grabbed two clean mugs from the drying mat placed on the counter.

As Seunghoon waited for the for the water to boil for the ramen, he observed Jinwoo as he drummed his fingers against the kitchen table. "Are you seriously just in a hoodie and your undies right now?"

"Is that a problem?" Jinwoo asked with amusement. "Last time I checked there was no dress code for a midnight snack."

Seunghoon smirked as he added the noodles to the boiling water and started the timer. "Ooh, we've got a sassmaster in the house."

Jinwoo smiled and gave his donsaeng a playful shove.  The tea kettle wailed, signalling Jinwoo to remove it from the heat and pour water into the mugs prepped with tea bags.  The ramen was soon ready as well.  The two oldest moved their late night meal to the kitchen table and sat down to eat.  They ate in total silence.  Once finished, they remained at the table enjoying the calm quiet for a few moments before Seunghoon spoke. "I thought about you in the shower tonight Hyung." He gave Jinwoo a flirtatious wink.

"Oh?" Jinwoo raised an eyebrow. He calmly took a sip of tea. "I hope it was rewarding."

"Jeez, I didn't even get a blush out of you," Seunghoon pouted.

Jinwoo smirked, "It was bound to happen eventually Seunghoonie. I've known you long enough to know  _all_  your tricks mister."

Seunghoon quirked an eyebrow. "Really Hyung? Are you sure about that?"

The mat-hyung narrowed his eyes. "You're up to something Seunghoon-ah, aren't you?"

"Maybe." The dancer gave his hyung an impish grin.

Jinwoo huffed. He stared at Seunghoon for a few seconds. "You have that mischievous glint in your eyes." 

"I don't know what you're talking about Hyung." 

Jinwoo rolled his eyes and pointed at Seunghoon. "You're doing that thing where you try playing innocent. Now I definitely know you're up to something, most likely to do with me."

Seunghoon playfully raised his hands in surrender. He put on a gruff voice, like that of a gangster you'd see in an American police drama. "You caught me." 

Jinwoo sat back in his chair and folded his arms and morphed into a detective, figuring playing along with Seunghoon's antics would help him get answers.  "Alright kiddo, spill.  We've already talked to your accomplices, we know everything.  So are you gonna talk, or are we just gonna sit here all night and twiddle our thumbs?"

"Let's just say it involves you, Detective Kim, and one of the other boys down here at the station.  Does an officer by the of name Song Minho ring a bell?" Seunghoon growled.

Jinwoo spluttered and broke character. "Seunghoon-ah!"

"What?" Seunghoon asked in his regular voice.

Jinwoo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I know you mean well, but don't."

"But--"

"Look, I know I told you about my crush on Mino-yah, but  _please_  don't get involved.  Just, I don't know, let nature run its course or whatever. Plus he probably only sees me as his cuddly older brother anyway." Jinwoo frowned and sighed.

Seunghoon's face softened.  He took hold of Jinwoo's hands.  "I just want to see you happy Hyung."

"But I _am_  happy." Jinwoo glanced into Seunghoon's eyes and rubbed the younger's right hand with his thumb. "We've worked so hard and I don't want to mess that up with a one-sided confession. I've dealt with disappointment plenty of times before, I can handle it again."

"But you shouldn't have to." Seunghoon clasped their hands tighter together.  He wanted to shout that Mino  _did_  like Jinwoo, but how do you explain to one of your closest friends that you've been silently observing every interaction of him and his crush/your other close friend for years and you see the same level of affection being reflected back at him without sounding like a creepy overprotective stalker?  

"I know, but I'd rather have him as a younger brother than nothing at all." The corners of Jinwoo's mouth perked up and he chuckled. "Plus, you know more than anyone else what happened the last time I tried to get involved with a bandmate."

 Seunghoon snorted and blushed at the memory. "Oh God, yeah."

* * *

_It was before Mino came to YG.  Seunghoon and Jinwoo were inseparable.  Seunghoon loved all the affection he received from the older.  Sometimes he'd get tingles when Jinwoo glided his hand down his arm or he'd feel shivers down his spine when Jinwoo would whisper one of their inside jokes into his ear.  There were also times when he'd looked into Jinwoo's eyes and feel his heart flutter. He'd catch himself wondering how it would feel to have Jinwoo's soft pink lips pressed firmly against his own or what it would be like to kiss and lick every inch of flawless skin.  When they would shower together sometimes, he'd catch himself wanting to connect the dots of Jinwoo's moles with his tongue.   In short, Jinwoo was the sole reason Seunghoon began to question his sexuality._

_Seunghoon needed to figure out what these sudden feelings meant.  He knew Jinwoo was at least bisexual from their private conversations, so if he could go to anyone about this, it would be him.  Seunghoon, while witty and great with casual conversation, was not the best about discussing his feelings. He figured writing a letter to his hyung was the best way communicate about his confusion. He wrote it on a crumpled piece of lined notebook paper that he salvaged from an intense songwriting session between Taehyun and Seungyoon that lead to the living room floor being a sea of pages splattered with ink._

_**Jinu-hyung,** _

_**I'm not quite sure how this is going to come out, but I feel like I need to tell you something very very important.  You could kinda say that this is a confession of sorts, but I'm not really sure...  Like, I am so happy to have you as my friend.  In fact, you've probably become my best friend here if we're being honest.  However, I'm having these weird feelings about you.  I don't know if I like you as an older brother or something more.  Like there are times when I look at you and I feel butterflies in my stomach.  I don't know what to do and that scares me.  I don't want you to hate me or like fall in love with me either... Could we, maybe, talk about this please?** _

_**\--Seunghoonie** _

_He folded the letter in half and placed it on Jinwoo's pillow. Luckily the mat-hyung was still at the studio practicing.  His stomach was in knots  as he sat in his room and waited for Jinwoo to get the letter. Seunghoon fought the urge to retch when he heard a delicate knock on his door. "Seunghoonie, may I come in?"_

_"H-hold on a second." Seunghoon's knees were shaking as he walked the small distance to his door.  He gulped as his cold clammy hand wrapped around his door knob and turned it._

_He was met by Jinwoo anxiously wringing the letter in between his hands.  He looked as nervous as Seunghoon was.  It made him sigh in relief.  Jinwoo cleared his throat and muttered a timid. "Hey."_

_"Hey." Seunghoon tapped the floor with his foot. "Come in."_

_They settled on the dancer's bed.  The letter laid between them.  To say that the atmosphere was awkward, was an understatement.  Jinwoo patted his thighs as he tried to think of something to say. "So... Um... That letter."_

_"Yeah." Seunghoon coughed. "Um, how did you, uh... Like you know, figure 'it' out?"_

_Jinwoo tugged at the sleeve of his grey hoodie and cleared his throat. "Some of my friends got together and played this kind of hybrid game of spin-the-bottle and the Pocky game.  Like, we spun this empty soju bottle we found and whoever it landed on was your partner for the Pocky game. So anyway, I spun and it landed on this one girl's boyfriend.  So we met in the center of the circle and placed the peporo stick in our mouths when one of the other boys pushed him forward and our lips met." Jinwoo smiled shyly at the memory. "It's hard to explain, but I just felt fireworks. Sure I had kissed a girl or two, but I had never felt that way before. I just knew, if that makes any sense."  Jinwoo glanced up to Seunghoon who had edged closer through his small speech.  He felt a firm hand on his upper thigh._

_Seunghoon gulped and bashfully asked Jinwoo, "Do you think I could maybe try that with you Hyung?"_

_Jinwoo's throat went dry, all he could do was approve with a meek nod._

_Seunghoon prayed he wouldn't vomit as he gently grasped the sides of Jinwoo's face.  He pulled the older man closer and felt Jinwoo loosely wrap his arms around his neck.  They were mere centimeters apart.  They could feel each other's breath caress their lips.  Seunghoon took a deep breath and closed the distance.  Their pecks were chaste and delicate.  Seunghoon felt Jinwoo's cheeks warm at the light brushes of lips, but he didn't feel anything close to fireworks at all.  He scowled in frustration.  He pressed firmer and moved more passionately, hoping he'd feel something.  He did pull a small moan out of Jinwoo and felt the arms around his neck tighten slightly which was good, but he still felt absolutely nothing. He sighed and pulled away. Jinwoo let out a small whimper of disappointment.  Seunghoon pressed their foreheads together as fought back tears."I'm so sorry Hyung."_

_Jinwoo brought one hand to the back of Seunghoon's head to stroke the younger's hair in comfort. "It's OK, Seunghoonie."_

_Seunghoon sniffled "You're still my hyung right, even if I'm straight?"_

_"Of course," Jinwoo wiped a tear from his dongsaeng's face and pulled him into a tight hug,_ _"last time I checked, you considered yourself straight anyway, you pabo."_

* * *

"Ugh, I was such a crybaby." Seunghoon said shaking his head embarrassment. "The worst part is I'm pretty sure I still have that letter somewhere."

"Correction, you still  _are_  a crybaby Seunghoonie." Jinwoo cheekily responded.

"Yah!" Seunghoon crumpled up his napkin and threw it at his giggling hyung.  Jinwoo was preparing to throw it back at Seunghoon when the front door opened, revealing a happy and drunk Mino.

Mino quickly slipped out of his sneaker and shouted an exuberant "Hyungs!" as he practically sprinted to the kitchen.

"Looks like the puppy's home," Seunghoon joked.

"Whatter you doin?" Mino slurred as he draped himself over Jinwoo's shoulder. 

Seunghoon watched as Jinwoo broke out in a faint blush. The eldest cleared his throat, explaining, "We were just talking and having a snack."

Mino nuzzled into Jinwoo's neck making his response muffled. "Sounds fun. We should do that sometime Hyung."

"But we do that all the time Mino-yah," Jinwoo chuckled.

Mino laughed. "Oh yeah, my bad."

Seunghoon cleared his throat. "Am I invited or will I be too much of third wheel?" He eyed Jinwoo and smiled coyly.

"Of course you can come Hyung!" Mino answered. He yawned and nuzzled further into Jinwoo.

Seunghoon snorted at the somewhat panicked expression on the mat-hyung's face. "You OK there champ?" He wasn't sure who he was talking to more; Mino or Jinwoo.

"Mmm, just tired," Mino muttered.

"Here Mino-yah, let Hyung take you to bed."  Jinwoo supported Mino's dead weight as he rose from the chair. He looked at Seunghoon. "Can you get the dishes while I get try to get him to his room?"

"Are you sure you don't want to take him to  _your_  room Hyung?" He winked and laughed at the glare Jinwoo sent him. "Anyway, yeah, I'll clean up in here.  Good luck with the puppy."

Mino giggled at the nickname and began singing "I'm Him" as Jinwoo guided him out of the kitchen.  He quickly stopped when he noticed Jinwoo was only wearing an open blue hoodie and a tight pair of red briefs.  Mino's drunk brain thought he was whispering but in reality, he bellowed, "YOU SHOULD WALK AROUND THE DORM IN YOUR UNDERWEAR MORE OFTEN, HYUNG!"

Seunghoon almost dropped the dishes as he jumped from the volume of his dongsaeng's voice.  He fought the urge to collapse in hysterical laughter at the thought of what Jinwoo's face must have looked like at that moment.


	4. Lee Seunghoon, Scholar of Sex Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, this story's back! I'm so so sorry that this fic has been abandoned for so long. Other plots and school got in the way, my bad. I mixed things up in this chapter by adding an "illustration" (ooooh, aaaah). Feel free to add input though I can't guarantee too many "illustrations" since I have the Photoshop knowledge of a potato. Anyway, let's get to the actual chapter. Shall we?

Seunghoon returned to his room with restored vigor.  After Mino's boisterous appreciation of Jinwoo in nothing but his skivvies and a hoodie, the dancer  _knew_  that his gay sex research had to be done so the couple could get busy being an actual couple and not some figment of his imagination.  He practically skipped into his bedroom before hopping onto his desk chair, much to his tailbone's chagrin, and scanned the sea of dicks and bubble butts for a video that peaked his interest. Seunghoon's eyes landed on a video titled, _Korean slut fucking his hole 2 cum._  The dancer whispered, "Sounds promising, I guess," to himself as he clicked the link. 

The video started with a close up of a torso clad in a royal blue sweater and milky thighs leaning forward.  The anonymous man had a hand on his cock, slowly stroking the limp appendage as he fixed the camera angle.  The man then leaned backward on his knees, exposing more of his pale legs and his black socks.  There was a faint buzzing sound coming from two wires that trailed from the anonymous stroker's ankles to his hidden backside.  _'Probably vibrating eggs.'_  His strokes increased in pace, moaning as he got harder.  

Because watching men jack off wasn't his thing, Seunghoon got distracted by the floral wall paper behind the unidentified masturbator.  _'I think my sister has a shirt in that pattern..._ _I should get a sweater in that color._ _I wonder where this guy got his shirt.  I need more sweaters.'_  The dancer shook his head.  Sweaters weren't important now,  he needed to get back on track and learn more about gay sex.  _'It can't be that different from straight sex, can it?'_

Seunghoon skipped ahead in the video hoping it would kickstart his brain, but perhaps he skipped ahead too far.  The man had his ass facing the camera now, his pink hole fluttering from the yellow vibrating egg and the blue vibrating eggs buzzing wildly inside him.  Chest heaving and moaning loudly, the anonymous masturbator grabbed the lubricated black vibrator by his side and pressed it against his hole, keening as it breached his entrance.   _'Holy fuck!'_  Seunghoon covered his gaping mouth with his hand.  _'This guy's ass is like a fucking magician's hat!'_   Cheeks burning, the flustered dancer closed out the video window.   _'OK, maybe I'm going about this the wrong way.'_  Determining that maybe solo scenes weren't the ideal way to go, Seunghoon clicked on a clip that had two men kissing passionately mid-coitus titled,  _Making Greco Moan._

Once again, Seunghoon found himself zoning out, uninterested in the action on the screen.  Though Seunghoon did admit to himself that the curly haired bottom, most likely Greco, was pretty.   _'But Jinwoo is prettier.'_   The dancer looked closer at the two performers.  "Greco" had Jinwoo's delicate features and build while the top had Mino's build and tan skin.  The dancer grumbled.  "But that still doesn't help me!"

Seunghoon jumped as he heard a knock on his door.  Frantically searching for the the pause button, the dancer just muted the clip and swiftly opened a new tab on his laptop, clicking on any link that wasn't erotic or pornographic.  His heart was racing when he heard Seungyoon's husky voice from behind the door.  "Is everything alright Hyung?"

"Yeah," Seunghoon's voice cracked, "I just got stuck on that game Jinu-hyung showed me earlier."

"OK Hyung.  Just bring the volume down."

"Sure thing Seungyoon-ah!"  Seunghoon breathed a sigh of relief.  He gave himself a moment or two to calm down before going back to the video.  The dancer didn't bother to unmute the audio as he continued watching.  He grimaced as an upclose undershot of balls assaulted his eyes.  _'These aren't even nice looking balls. His scrotum looks like hairy chicken skin.'_ Seunghoon frowned as the camera stayed focused on the top's testicles.   _'My God, do some guys really enjoy balls this much?  For fuck's sake, the vein on the underside of his ballsack looks like a golf tee!'_

The newly coined "Golf Tee Dick" pounded into "Greco" frantically.  Seunghoon prayed for a cum-shot because he couldn't stand looking at this guy's balls any longer.  The dancer shouted, "Finally!" as both men reached orgasm.  Seunghoon's eyes widened at his volume, hoping that Seungyoon wouldn't come back and nag him for his yelling, or worse, Taehyun who would have no problem punching someone in the nuts if they disturbed his sleep.  He waited with bated breath for a harsh knock on his door.  Luckily, one never came.  He silently pumped his fist in victory and let himself exhale.

Seunghoon unenthusiastically continued to watch various clips of man-on-man action wishing one of them would do anything for his research.  Instead he found himself distracted by lighting, location, or the staging of furniture in the background,  or asking himself how much these guy had to work out and how much protein they needed to eat get such large sculpted muscles, or where the actors got their wardrobe.  In short, the dancer was bored.  He was no closer to completing his mission than he was when he started hours ago.  Seunghoon was ready to give up when one of the many porn ads littering the site caught his attention:

 

 

It was chaste in comparison to all the other ads invading his vision that promised a bigger cock, more muscles, sexier men, et cetera.  One could say that the ad was almost romantic.  It was right up Jinwoo's alley.  If Seunghoon was going to get any help from the porn site, it was probably going to be through that.  Taking a deep breath, Seunghoon clicked on the image and prepared himself for whatever might be down the rabbit hole.

The dancer was surprised by the website he was taken to. The background was white and clean with classy black lettering.  The same men that were in the ad cuddled comfortably on the top left hand corner of the web page.  The site appeared to be a simple online sex toy dealer. Seunghoon's eyes scrolled down to the words "Beginner Anal Package."   What attracted the dancer more towards it was the bright pop of red alerting him that the item was on sale.  Seunghoon smiled.  Not only was this mysterious package closer to what he was looking for, but it was also discounted in price.  He clicked on the link to get more details.

 

**Beginner Anal Package**

**\-- Includes the following:**

* _Anal Sex 101: How to Top and Bottom with Ease_  by our leading sexperts

* One original Fleshjack

* One tube 100% natural water based lubricant

*One tube silicone based lubricant

 ~~₩75000~~   **₩35000**

**~ On sale for limited time | Qualifies for free international & domestic shipping | Includes one free gift of your choice~**

 

Seunghoon was giddy.  He could help Jinwoo get laid  _and_  he could get himself a little something for under 40 thousand won.  With zero hesitation, the frugal dancer added the item to his cart.  He debated for a few minutes between a pair of black pinstriped silk boxers and a DVD on cunnilingus for his free gift before going for the DVD.  _'I'm more likely to become a sex god with this, an incredible sex god who can please a woman with just his tongue.'_ The dancer peered at his reflection while he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled devilishly.  The dancer snorted at his dumb antics before paying for the pleasure giving parcel.  

Before going to bed, Seunghoon checked the order confirmation.   Because the company was based in Seoul, he was going to get the package before the weekend was out.  The dancer shut off his laptop with a content sigh.  He stretched before laying down underneath his covers. With a satisfied smirk, the dancer was lulled to sleep by the image of Jinwoo hugging him and thanking him for such a thoughtful and pleasurable gift.  _'I am the best fucking friend in the world!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this chapter was very awkward for me to write lol. I don't why, but writing descriptions of porn clips was really weird for me. The video titles mentioned above may or may not be real titles of possible adult material and I may or may not have seen or known of said real or not real videos...I plead the fifth. (I'm an adult I do what I want.) Also, I know I said that this fic was going to be more Seunghoon-centric, but I'm thinking of adding a Jinwoo masturbation scene/POV chapter. What do ya'll think about that? Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
